


Warm Like Blood

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You took something precious from me. I will take something precious from you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Like Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 6th 2005.

_"You took something precious from me. I will take something precious from you."_

 

Lady Sumeragi sat alone in her room, holding a cooling cup of green tea. From time to time, the words of that woman would haunt her like an old wound that didn't quite heal. She lived in a state of perpetual anxiety, wondering when the revenge would come and what form it would take. Perhaps she should call her grandson.

 

He worked as a vet in Tokyo.

 

* * *

 

The man was dressed in a light brown suit, simple but elegant. A long black coat was draped on his arm as he turned to lock the doors to his clinic. A young woman wearing strange clothes that looked as though they were the creation of a mad designer stood beside him and chatted continuously. The man finally turned toward her, his tone apologetic yet firm. The woman whined and pouted and cajoled till she realized she couldn't change his mind so she bid him good day and left.

 

He watched her walk away with a fond and exasperated expression on his face.

 

Around the corner, someone was watching _him_.

 

* * *

 

Seishirou felt like he was being watched. He looked to his right where a young man was slowly, leisurely, walking toward him. The young man, or perhaps young boy, was dressed entirely in black. Black jeans, black turtleneck, black boots. With longish black hair framing his delicate face. He walked until he stood right next to Seishirou, well within the older man's personal space.

 

And with a strange ease of familiarity that should have been born from a long acquaintance, he gazed at the woman's retreating figure and said, "Loud, isn't she?" His tone was of one who might have been discussing the weather.

 

Seishirou looked down at him. His curiosity outweighed the potential insult of those words.

 

"My sister is an outgoing person."

 

"You don't look anything like her."

 

He kept his gaze fixed on the young man, they were standing so close together he could feel the other's body heat. "We have different mothers."

 

Slowly, very slowly, the young man in black raised his eyes to look Seishirou in the face.

 

They were green. Green like Seishirou's sister's.

 

Seishirou swallowed; his throat suddenly dry.

 

**"Who are you?"**

 

He gently took both of Seishirou's hands and cradled them in the palms of his own.

 

"I'm the reason you wear gloves." He smiled. His smile was beautiful and deadly like the pearl handle of a fine knife.

 

It was summer. The gloves were black leather.

 

Before Seishirou could say anything, he stood on tip toe and kissed Seishirou's cheek.

 

"Mother says hi." His green eyes sparkled with mischief. "My name's Subaru. Don't forget it." It was the sort of thing a teenage girl would tell a boy she liked.

 

Or a teenage boy apparently. One who simply walked away.

 

Seishirou stood alone outside his clinic. He could not form a thought or utter a word if his life depended on it.

 

His world had just unravelled and he couldn't tell which strands were truth. And which were lies.

 

* * *

 

They were wrong, Subaru thought. And Mother was right.

 

Mother was always right.

 

Revenge wasn't cold. It was warm.

 

Warm like freshly spilled blood.

 

~ End ~


End file.
